The Return of Atlas
by crai22
Summary: Atlas returns to Lyoko after a strange e-mail from XANA. Now he has no memory of the Lyoko group or who he is! How did this happen, why did XANA do it, and how did he get to Lyoko from America? How will they solve this problem, and will Aelita every forgive Jeremy, Ulrich, and Atlas for hiding the truth? HAITUS
1. The Return

[Atlas sat up using his laptop waiting for his tower to become active. It was one in the morning according to the American clock that was on his bed stand. He was for all important purposes a normal boy. But unknown to anyone except a certain group of five people he was actually 12 years older chronologically.]

[It was nearing one year since he left Kadic, and over that time he managed to fight off death but only just. Through a but of medicine and the digital world he managed to survive. The result of his first virtualization test had even worse consequences than he had thought.]

[As the time got closer to one an e-mail popped up on his laptop. To anyone it seemed to be just an old laptop that he managed to hot-wire to keep up with the times. In reality though it was a portable supercomputer that housed his creation Lyoko Beta.]

[The e-mail was from his friends so it was instantly forwarded to him by the program that he had running. Upon opening it he managed to get a quick glance at the screen before the initial attack. XANA was in the email!]

"You little devil" he exclaimed. [XANA was quick so before Atlas could react, he struck. The portable scanner that Atlas built was activated, and he was struck by it. XANA was aiming on sending Atlas to the cortex, but instead thanks to Atlas was sent to Lyoko. There was a time delay on the actual virtualization to the place, and Atlas cause both the change in destination and the delay.]

0*0*0Kadic0*0*0

[It was Saturday and classes were over, so Jeremy went back to his bedroom. Things had been quiet lately as XANA had calmed down for the time being. The stack of disks sat on the corner of his desk untouched by anyone since Atlas left.]

[He let out a long sigh and then wen to work on making new programs for things his friends can use on Lyoko. But right before he could start a video popped up on his computer. Thinking it was one of Odd's pranks he tried to exit out of the program, but no matter what he did it wouldn't close.]

[Finally he got fed up and was about to call Odd, when text started appearing. It was binary, but he had some experience with it before.]

01001000011001010110110001110000001011100010111000 10111000100000011101000111001001100001011100000111 00000110010101100100001011100010111000101110001000 00011101000111001001100001011100000111000001100101 01100100001011100010111000101110001000000100110001 11100100101110001011100010111000100000010011000111 10010010111000101110001011100010000001001100011110 01011011110110101101101111001011100010111000101110 00100000010010000110010100101110001011100010111000 10000001001000011001010010111000101110001011100010 00000100100001100101011011000111000000101110001011 10001011100010000001000001011101000010111000101110 00101110001000000100000101110100001011100010111000 10111000100000010000010111010001101100001011100010 111000101110

[After spending about an hour trying to write it all down he started to try and decode it. He was about to get the whole thing typed into his computer when Aelita came into the room.] "Hi Jeremy, what are you working on?"

"Hmmm? Oh hi Aelita. I'm just trying to decode this binary." [At times Jeremy was completely oblivious to everything around him.] "Well here goes nothing."

[He finished typing in the code than he let his computer do the work of decoding it for him. The text that appeared was the most confusing.]

Help... trapped... trapped... Ly... Ly... Lyoko... He... He... Help... At... At... Atl...

"Whats that suppose to mean Jeremy?" [Asked Aelita.] "I don't know but from what I can make out from this text someone needs help." [Replied Jeremy.]

[After a bit of looking Aelita spoke.] Hey Jeremy whoever sent this knows about Lyoko. Do you think that it could be. That is could be Atlas?. [Jeremy finished the sentence for Aelita.] "Yes it could be him."

[They haven't heard anything from Atlas in a wile. In fact the last e-mail he sent was at the exact same time that XANA had stopped attacking for the time being. Than there was the fact of the false alarm that happened when Xana activated a tower for a bit, than deactivated it right before anyone could be sent to Lyoko.]

[It was starting to seem like quite the coincidence, and Jeremy now had the feeling that it was all connected.] "Aelita we need to go to Lyoko beta."

"But Jeremy we don't even have a clue where to begin looking for it." [Replied Aelita.] "I know, but Aelita what if XANA abducted Atlas."

[Jeremy was thinking fast now and was soon explaining to Aelita what he felt.] "Aelita what if XANA used the tower that turned out to be false alarm to get to Atlas? I mean he could of gotten Atlas's email from my computer, and used it to send a program to him. That e-mail could have been opened by Atlas and Xana used it to reek havoc on his laptop. Than XANA could of tried to kidnap him, but he escaped and somehow he managed to escape onto Lyoko beta."

"Now he sent the message to us, because he needs our help." [Jeremy finished out of breath, and Aelita now spoke.] "I get what your going at Jeremy. XANA used the tower to try and get to Atlas, but why? What does he get if he kidnaps Atlas?"

[Now Jeremy glared at her before speaking.] "Atlas helped build Lyoko. With him XANA could possible create a supercomputer, that would be possible of anything."

[Aelita knew that what Jeremy was speaking was true, and what he said was truly frightening. Yet it was true, and Atlas could be even worse than XANA could possibly be as an enemy.] "OK than. What you said is truly frightening, and true. So lets get the others and head over the the factory."

[The call went out and soon five kids were going through the sewers to the factory.]

[As soon as Yumi reached the sewer drain in the forest so did Odd, and Ulrich.] "Do you two know what this is about?" [Asked Yumi.] "No just something about a message that Jeremy received." [Replied Odd who was trying to fix his hair witch had started to droop down.]

"Seriously Odd how do you keep your hair like that?" [Asked Ulrich.] "Well it's simple I use a lot of hair gel." [Replied Odd who had just fixed his hair right as Yumi got down the drain. Ulrich went down next, than Odd went after that closing the drain as he went.]

[Soon the three were riding the elevator down to the computer room were Jeremy, and Aelita waited. As soon as they entered the room Jeremy spoke.] "We seem to have a small problem involving Atlas. Also It seems we have no choice but to go to Lyoko with this program running."

[Aelita and Jeremy were both oblivious to the fact that the rest of there friends had entered the room. As soon as the name Atlas was spoken the three spoke.] "WHAT!"

[Both Jeremy and Aelita jumped at the sudden outburst. Than after that Jeremy spoke.] "Hi, we didn't hear you come in, but yeah it seems like Atlas has decided to do something. Get to the scanner room we need to get to the tower that XANA activated last. But your going to have to go through the mountain sector due to some sort of program that's running."

[The four went down to the scanner room and Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich went first to secure the terrain to make sure it was safe for Aelita. After that Aelita went went to Lyoko, and the trouble began.]

"Hey Einstein why is there two people being virtualized?" [Asked Odd.] "I don't know why, Odd but be prepared for anything." [Replied Jeremy.]

[The construction of the digital form could clearly be seen by the group. The three immediately picked out Aelita and formed a triangle to contain the person. They were limp and fell on the ground in a hump.]

[Aelita came over and the four covered the person. Slowly Ulrich came and turned the person over. Everyone gasped at who it was, and Jeremy was asking who it was.] "Jeremy it's Atlas." [Replied Aelita.] "WHAT!"

[At that Atlas was getting up and spoke.] "Uhg. Where... where am I?" [He looked around a bit than spoke again.] Who are you? [By this time he was getting up and than he spoke again.] Who am I?


	2. Who is he?

"Let me get this straight. My name is Atlas, were on a digital world called Lyoko, and I'm some sort of warrior who helps you battle an evil AI called XANA." [Atlas was trying to get everything straight, but this was the fifth time everyone explained it to him.]

"Yeah that's right." [Said Jeremy. Everyone was starting to get tired of explaining this to him.] "I'm sorry but how can that be? I mean the odds of actually sending a real person into the digital world is slim, and then actually recovering the data and turning it into matter is almost impossible." [Said Atlas who was starting to develop a head ache.]

"Hay Einstein why don't you devirtualize Atlas for now wile we take care of our mission?" [Now Ulrich spoke up.] "I have to admit, Odd's right on this. Right now in this current state he's a liability."

"I see what your getting at Ulrich, bit it might be a good idea for you to come out as well. I have to keep watch in case XANA decides to launch an attack." [Jeremy was starting to get a bad feeling, but Ulrich was the only other person besides himself who knew the truth. It maid sense that Ulrich was to be devirtualized as well, and he could go get the disks that Atlas left behind.]

"Ugh. OK I believe you on the virtualization thing but me a fighter?" [Atlas was looking around the scanner room wile Ulrich pulled him to the elevator.] "Yeah well I got to get you up to the computer." [Ulrich was starting to wonder how Atlas could be so calm during this time.]

[As soon as the two got to the computer room Jeremy spoke.] "Ulrich can you go back to the dorms and get the pile of CD's on my computer stand? Atlas left them before he left for America." [Ulrich left to get the disks and Atlas was watching Jeremy work.]

[As Ulrich was heading to get the disks Atlas watched over Jeremy's shoulder as he worked.] "I know this is going to sound strange, but if I was here before did I leave a journal or something else?" [Atlas was stuck on the verge of remembering something yet it was like trying to catch for, it just slipped away.] "Yeah you did. It was a couple of disks that you left on my bed about a year ago."

[The three still on Lyoko just entered a tower as Atlas asked the question. They were listening to the conversation, waiting for someone to cut them in. Finally Odd couldn't take it anymore and spoke out.] "Hey anyone want to cut us in on this conversation?" "Oh sorry about that. I forgot that you could hear us." [Jeremy was really getting distracted, and have been distracted since the return of there friend.]

"Anyways head west from the tower you just exited and watch out for XANA's monsters. Just in case he decides to try anything funny." [Everyone knew that something was clearly wrong with Atlas. He was just to calm for this type of situation.] "Does anyone feel that Atlas is acting just to calm for this situation?" [Yumi was starting to feel uneasy, and Aelita could be one of the same.] "Yeah he is acting to calm. I mean if I lost my entire memory I would be scared."

"You two are both forgetting something very important." [Odd spoke up and the girls both reacted to it.] "What?" "This is Atlas were dealing with. He helped create this digital world, and he is really good at hiding his feelings." [Both girls realized what Odd had spoken is true. It's Atlas they were dealing with, he would of coarse act differently.]

"When you three are done talking about me, maybe you can start trying to find the tower that this XANA just activated." [This suddenly got the three Lyoko warriors to quiet down, and Jeremy to start looking at his computer screen in an attempt to figure out how he knew XANA activated a tower.]

"There isn't an active... wait a minute. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" [Jeremy was trying to figure out how Atlas could possibly know that. Wile Jeremy was doing that Atlas spoke to the others.] "I have no clue what I'm doing, but keep heading in the direction your going for about five more minutes. Than turn south and after 12 minutes you'll see the active tower."

0*0*0Kadic Academy-Doorms0*0*0

[Ulrich just reached the dorms when Jim stopped him]. "Stern what do you think your doing?" [He had to think fast but with Jim he could get away with almost anything with the right words.] "Jeremy asked me to get some disks for him." [Jim just looked at him and than walked away. Strange he though Jim normally reply's to anything, and now he just walked away without anything else.]

[Thinking it was his lucky day Ulrich went into his friends room and grabbed the stack of disks that was on the computer stand. He left the dorm and was heading toward the factory when he noticed something. The cover on the sewer entrance was stuck in a tree.]

0*0*0Factory-Computer Room0*0*0

"Hello XANA tip hotline how can I help you Ulrich?" "Jeremy I think XANA has possessed Jim, and he's on his way to the factory." [Jeremy responded in his usual way]. "Yeah well it would seem that was wouldn't it? In truth Atlas is playing a video game where Jim is keeping Xana's poltergeist at bay."

[After that Ulrich hung up his phone and Jeremy went back to the supercomputer.] "You know if what you said about my video diary is true than it might be a good idea if I'm the only one to watch it." [Atlas was busy doing some ninja moves on XANA's monster. Now Jeremy responded.] "Like father like son. But the others wont let you get away from this, they will be the hardest to convince."

[Atlas just finished a roundhouse kick to the face when Aelita spoke.] "The tower is in sight and it's well protected." [Everyone was working hard on trying to get everything done, yet Atlas was still distracted. Something in the back of his mind told him that if he wasn't careful death was around the corner.]

"Jeremy Aelita is in the tower." [Yumi was exhausted yet she was able to survive the fight without loosing any life points.] "Nice work everyone, but our mission isn't done yet until we get some data from the tower that XANA activated before." [For some reason I responded out of the blue.] "Data from the tower that you want is no longer there. The fact that Xana activated this tower is to destroy the last data from his last attack."

"So as a result you wont find any data except from this attack therefore return to base for the time being until another option presents itself." [Jeremy looked at Atlas like he was mad, but when Aelita spoke he stopped.] "He's right Xana didn't activate this tower just to attack he must of needed to. Besides it was to easy and none of us got hurt."

[Jeremy realized this and devirtualized the rest of the group. Upon getting to the computer room. Odd spoke.] "So how did Atlas get on Lyoko?" [Everyone looked at him, than Ulrich came into the room.] "Maybe these CD's can answer that question."

[Ulrich handed the disks to Atlas who put them in his laptop. But unfortunately there was a password needed to see the video diary.] "Well does anyone know the password?" [Atlas looked around as the group shook there heads. After sighing he started to tap random key's until something happened. The others were talking wile waiting for something to happen.]

[Atlas was busy thinking about his past life but an idea popped into his head. He ejected the disk and looked at it hard, on one side was the data, but on the other side he noticed that there was a pink A. He put the disk back in and typed in a signal word.]

[Upon entering the word the video diary was unlocked. Everyone noticed this at the same time and they watched over Atlas' shoulders.] "Hello me. If your watching this than it means that I've lost my memory and I'm back with my friends." [Everyone was watching with wrapped attention.]

"You see, we have a degenerative disease that was caused by the first time we use the portable scanner. By now though I think I managed to find out how to reverse the effect, but there is one complication. Complete and permanent memory loss of the past." [Everyone held there breath, because something important was coming.]

"My name is Atlas Schaeffer, and this is my sister." [Upon that the Atlas in the video disappeared, and a picture was shown of Aelita in front of the Hermitage with her parent's.] "The person that is circled is our sister, the man is our father, and the woman is our mom."

[Atlas paused the video and everyone looked at Aelita, and Atlas. Atlas hit play once more and Odd, Yumi and Aelita were shocked.] "The only two people who know about it is Jeremy, and Ulrich. For now I don't think it's time to tell her who I am. The reason is because of the last time that happened I was nearly vaporized by a mega tank, but that's a story for another time."

[Everyone was surprised, but no one was more than Aelita. At that moment a rift was formed in the group, and Aelita stormed out of the computer room.] "Nice going guy's." [Yumi followed Aelita out and Odd spoke next.] "I'm with them on this one. You should of told us the truth earlier." [He also left leaving the three alone to there thoughts.]

[Atlas spoke shortly after that.] "Wow, you two really seemed to of loused that up." [Jeremy, and Ulrich both looked at Atlas for a bit than Ulrich spoke.] "Just because you lost your memory doesn't mean you get away with this."

[Jeremy spoke next.] "Well I don't think an apology will work in this situation, but let's get back to Kadic, and Atlas stay here for now." [Jeremy and Ulrich left after that and Atlas went to a corner in the factory to lay down and think about what happened.]


	3. The New Atlas

[As time ticked away Atlas watched more of his video diary.] "This laptop holds the first digital world, and it's called Lyoko Beta. For now don't tell the group about it, because it's a secret that should be hidden for the time being." [He paused the video and took out the disk, than he spoke to himself.] "Why me? Why am I so important, and what am I'm going to do?"

0*0*0Kadic0*0*0

[Ulrich was in Jeremy's room talking with him on what to do.] "Jeremy what are we going to do about the them?" "Ulrich this is one of the few occasions where I don't know." [This was a shock Jeremy was one of the smartest kids at Kadic and he didn't even know what to do.]

[Jeremy looked at his computer and watched his screen saver. It looked like random code floating around, but to Jeremy it was a message. Ulrich watched him as he thought, yet he knew that machines was Jeremy's strong spot.] "Ulrich, its been long a day so for now let's let it go." [Ulrich left Jeremy alone and went to get some food from the cafeteria.]

0*0*0Factory - Elevator0*0*0

[Atlas was heading back to the computer room after doing a quick scan of himself. He just learned about the degenerative decease of his again. Hoping that the accident that he had with his virtualization tool had cured him, he scanned himself.]

[The elevator stopped and the first door opened. The next door showed some electricity coming from between the two rings.] "Note to self check door and fix it if it's a problem." [Atlas kept his mind busy to prevent himself from freaking out about his memory loss. He sat in the chair and looked at the scan of himself.]

[The scan showed some degeneration, but it was growing smaller and smaller with every second.] "It worked." [The trick worked and Atlas was on his way to recovery, but he still had to be careful or death would come swiftly and painfully. After that was done he went back to the disks that he had. He was almost done with the first one and he needed to know where he lived before he left fore America.]

"We use to live in a place called the Hermitage here is a map threw the sewers to it." [The screen turned into a map and showed a way threw the sewers. Atlas closed his laptop and got up and left for the Hermitage.]

0*0*0Kadic – Dorms0*0*0

[Jeremy was busy trying to think of a way that he, Ulrich, and Atlas could apologize to the rest of the group. An idea popped into his head and he picked up his cell. The phone number was for Atlas' cell, but when he didn't pick up Jeremy decided to go to the factory. Yet before he hung up Atlas picked up.] "Jeremy I'm sort of busy if you want to talk come to the Hermitage."

[Before he could reply Atlas hung up the phone. Jeremy looked at his cell for a bit than he called Atlas back. The phone rang once and Atlas picked up.] "Jeremy I'm busy." [Atlas sounded a bit steamed.] "I got some business at the Hermitage. If you want to talk I'll meat you there."

[Jeremy spoke imminently after Atlas stopped talking.] "Atlas I can't leave but why don't we talk at the Hermitage tomorrow." [There was a short pause before he replied.] "Fine than, yet I do have to do a lot of searching in it so it will be a walk and talk type of deal." [He calmed down a bit than hung up. Jeremy than put down his phone and got ready for bed.]

[The next morning Jeremy got around and went to the Hermitage, but not before he told Ulrich where he was going. When he got there Atlas was just coming out of the sewers.] "So Atlas why did you come here?" "I have to find the room that I had here Jeremy. I don't know why but there is something in there that I need."

[The two entered the house and Jeremy asked another question.] Do you know why you hid the truth from her?" [Atlas looked at him for a bit than spoke.] "Did you not hear the part about the Megatank that nearly vaporized me?" [Jeremy stopped walking and looked at Atlas before continuing. The two continued going further into the Hermitage, and eventually walked up the stairs.]

"Jeremy help me find a way into the attic please." [Thoughts rushed threw Atlas' mind and slowly some memories were returning. Meanwhile Jeremy realized that all the time that he and his friends were there, they never been in the attic.] "Atlas no one has been in the attic, in fact we never found an entrance to the attic."

[The two looked at each other for a brief moment than they both went to work. Jeremy was looking around the top floor wile Atlas looked at some pictures.] "Wait Jeremy there is a button on the this picture where the circular window is." [Jeremy looked at the picture and Atlas pushed the button.]

[As soon as the button was pushed A noise was heard and a ladder came out of the wall. The two climbed up the ladder and soon they were in the attic of the Hermitage. Jeremy looked around in shock at what he saw.] "Wow you built all this?" "Apparently."

[There was a lot of machine's scattered about the room. There was some small robot's scattered along a workbench. A computer on a wall that was clearly part of the first type of computers that covered an entire room for memory. It was like a picture and several modifications were clearly visible. A mountain of paper was in a corner, probably with more blueprints for various machines.]

[The two looked around for a bit than Atlas spoke.] "Jeremy try to find a safe in here, it has some file's in it that should help me crack the other passwords." [Atlas was busy looking in the mountain of paperwork that was in a corner. How so much could have been accumulated is beyond him. As time ticked away the two found many things, and eventually Jeremy found the safe hidden in the floor.]

"Wow. Nice find Jeremy." [Atlas was clearly trying to figure out the combination which probably didn't come in the video.] "Jeremy can you get the triangular item on that bed for me please?" [Jeremy complied but when he gave Atlas the item he popped a question.] "Atlas what exactly is that thing?"

[By now Atlas was trying to hook it up to his laptop wile holding it over the safe.] "Well this is a portable scanner that can create an image of any item and put it in a computer. It's like a portable version of the virtualizer that's in the factory but only much smaller." [Wile Atlas was talking he was also working with the device which he finally hooked up to his laptop and was using it to scan the safe.]

"With the three dimensional scan that it makes on my computer I can set it to work on cracking the code. This way I can find out how to open it two different ways." [After the scan was done Atlas picked up the safe and the two started to leave. After a bit of talking though Jeremy decided to go to the factory and try to get some work done on some Lyoko projects he had cooking.]

0*0*0Kadic – Cafeteria0*0*0

"Hey Aelita how are you?" [Odd was trying to be nice yet still people could tell he was planning on doing something funny later. Ulrich came into the cafeteria and sat down at his usual area. Aelita and Odd watched him as he silently ate his breakfast. Cautiously Aelita asked him a question wanting to apologize to Jeremy for storming out like she did the other day.]

"Ulrich were is Jeremy?" [He sat quietly for a bit than spoke.] "He went to the Hermitage early today, than he said he might head toward the factory after that." [The three sat at the table silently for a bit after the quick exchange of words. Than Aelita got up and left.] "What do you think she's up to Ulrich?"

"Odd just forget about it, besides it's more about a family issue than it is with us. But there will still be some tension between everyone now that the truth has come out." [Odd just nodded and than continued on eating his second breakfast.] "Hey Ulrich are you going to eat that?"

0*0*0Factory – Entrance0*0*0

[Jeremy and Atlas just got to the factory and were sliding down the ropes that were suspended to the elevator that would take them to the computer room.] "I don't know Atlas. With your skill, you would defiantly be able to beat me in the field of robotics." [The two were talking about some of the many thing's that they saw in Atlas' room.] "Yeah well maybe but right now I lost my memory so you would be able to beat me in a competition. I mean after all you are the raining robot champion at Kadic."

[By now the two were getting in the elevator and still talking about robots. When they got to the computer room Atlas changed the subject.] "By the way Jeremy Iv been meaning to ask, what is Lyoko Beta?" [The subject was definitely off topic but Atlas was getting bored of talking about robot's.]

"Atlas Lyoko Beta is like Lyoko but with an extra sector in it. So far the group has only been there once and your the creator." [It was a good change of topic for Atlas and was going to be very important. Eventually they got to work on separate projects, and Atlas didn't even hear the elevator stop. Aelita just got off the elevator, but as soon as she did Atlas knew something was going to happen.]

[Just like last time he got the feeling of being surrounded by free floating static. His laptop even stopped working on the code, in order to tell him that a tower was about to be activated. He got out his cell and called Ulrich.] "Atlas? Well this is a surprise." "Ulrich XANA has activated a tower on Lyoko Beta please get Odd and come to the factory quickly."

[After that he got up and turned around to see Aelita talking with Jeremy.] "Sorry to cut this conversation short but a tower was just activated on Lyoko Beta by XANA." [Aelita was still a bit steamed at him so she didn't respond, Jeremy on the other hand did.] "Atlas I don't know how you do it, but your good. Get to the scanner's I'll send you to sector five so the skid can transport you to the other Lyoko."

[Aelita and Atlas got into the elevator, but the tension was so tense that Atlas didn't even speak. But when the got down to the scanner's something else was waiting for them. Apparently XANA decided to activate a tower on Lyoko as well. A few wasps were busy attacking the scanner's, and Atlas upon seeing them just hit the button to go up. Aelita just watched silently as they continued there assault on the scanner's.]


	4. Scanner Version 20

[Upon getting back to the computer room Aelita spoke.] "Well it seems that XANA has decided to devirtualize some wasps. There busy taking out the scanner's so it seems that Xana has finally won." [The three just sat there thinking, when Jeremy came up with an idea.] "Wait Atlas what about your portable scanner?"

[Atlas just looked at them and shook his head before speaking.] "No. Not unless I can fix the problem with it or we go onto Lyoko without any memory." [The rest of group came and Jeremy told them about the scanner's. Time ticked by slowly and the wasp's decided to break the elevator to. They went out to look for the group and Atlas decided to look over some file's on his computer.]

"Well this beat's all, we can't stop XANA this time round." [Odd spoke what was on everyone's mind. Atlas meanwhile was looking at one of his many diary's when something came up.] "Hey what if I told everyone that there is another scanner. One that can send us to both Lyoko Beta and the regular Lyoko."

[This was out of the blue but everyone perked up and Yumi responded.] "What do you mean?" [The look on his face was that of a boy on Christmas.] "Listen to this everyone." [Atlas unplugged some head phone's that he had from his laptop and everyone listen to one of his recording's.]

Day 107

"Today I will try my scanner for the first time. I added a creature on Lyoko beta, it is a cube so it should be easy to defeat with the weapon I created for me. I built the scanners in a room in the old factory, so to be close when I devirtualized I built one in my room and hooked up my laptop to it."

[After listening to the short audio sentace from one of the many video's that Atlas has created everyone looked at one another. The possibility of this was slim yet it was a chance of a life time.] "One last chance. So the question is, do we take it?" [Atlas looked at everyone one at a time and realized that they all knew what they had to do.]

[The group one by one climbed out of the computer room and carefully made there way to the exit. When they got to the sewer's a few rat's ran by and they grabed there ride's. The way to the Hermitage was quick and eventually everyone got into the building. Somehow one of the wasps flew by without noticing them.]

"Sorry to ask but where is the other Scanner?" [Ulrich spoke what was on everyone's mind, but when Atlas stopped in the middle of the hall everyone ran into each other. After everyone got up Atlas tapped the secrit button in the picture.] "Going up?" [He spoke right when the ladder appeared out of the wall.]

[Everyone went up and looked around at all the machine's and finally Aelita spoke.] "Where is the scanner?" [Everyone was in agreement on this but when Atlas got up he spoke.] "Everyone those scanners in the factory were built first. Therefore don't you think that there could be another type of scanner? I mean after all it seem's like I was a very smart person so I could of built a more advanced version of them."

[With that he wen't to the corner with all the paper's and started to move them. But instead of neatly stacking them he just threw them making a big mess. Slowly metal could be seen coming out of the pile of paper until a pad of metal that looked like the bottom of a scanner was showing.]

[Next he looked around for something, then when he set his laptop down he started to connet the strange metal pad to it. When he turned his laptop on it was just like the computer screen at the factory.] "So, who want's to go first?"

[Everyone looked at him for a bit than Odd spoke up.] "I will." [Odd stepped onto the pad and Atlas started the virtualization process. It was deffinetly different than the scanner's at the factory. The pad glowed brighter and Odd just stood there. Next, a ring started to come out of the pad, than when the ring reached it's maximum hight it came down and Odd dissapeared.]

[When it was done Atlas just spoke to the computer.] "Odd where are you?" [It was a bit before he responded and when he did everyone was relieaved.] "I'm in the Desert sector of Lyoko. By the way that scanner was awsome!" [It was deffinetly the type of response that Odd would have.]

"By the way that was just set to send one person the the digital world. It could technically send two people at the same time." [Atlas just smiled at the last sentence and Ulrich and Yumi wen't next. Atlas explained to Jeremy what he had to do, than Aelita went next.]

"Aelita your going to be sent to the regular Lyoko with Ulrich and Yumi." [Jeremy was doing the virtualization process, and it went well. Finally Atlas went to Lyoko Beta with Odd waiting for him in the desert sector.]

0*0*0Desert – Mission0*0*0

[As Atlas was virtualized he realized that it was one of his least favorit thing's to do. Odd was wating for someone else to come so he was climbing one of the many rock tower's that were scattered in the sector. So when Atlas was waiting for him at the top of the spire he spoke.] "OK. How did you get up here, and are we the only two on this mission?"

[Atlas nodded and the two started climbing down from the rock wile this was happening they talked.] "So Odd do you know anything about my power's here on lyoko?" "No not exactly but I do know that you wernt like that in the other sectors that I'v seen you in." [Atlas knew that he must of looked rediculas dressed up in blue and green, but the most surprising thing that found out was that he had a tail. It was like a wolf tail but surpringly it was the most normaly thing for him that day.]

[As they got further down Odd continued to talk.] "You look like a wolf, and your weapon is different than the other times." [This time Atlas had a three tailed whip that was also green and blue. Finally he responded with a joke.] "Well at least I don't look like a purple cat." [The two of them just continued to joke around about there appearences, and soon they reached the bottom.]

"Now which way do we go?" [Atlas looked around and noticed that not that far away there was a blue pulse on the ground. He tapped Odd's shoulder and pointed to it before speaking.] "Over there...follow the blue pulse on the ground." [The two went after the blue pulse on the ground, and found that it was baisickly a trail to the tower.

0*0*0Mountain – Misson0*0*0

[Yumi and Ulrich were standing around, everyone knew that Jeremy couldn't contact them, because of the fact that the computer was split between two different worlds. Aelita came and as soon as she landed the three rushed off toward's the tower.]

[Eventually Ulrich spoke.] "So Aelita I'm sorry about not telling you about Atlas sooner but he pratically begged us not to." [The three continued to run trying to pinpoin where the pulse was that lead toward the tower. Aelita looked at him for a bit than spoke.] "It's ok, but I still don't understand why he didn't trust me."

[The three continued toward the tower and Yumi spoke.] "Aelita it may be because of what he said in the video. I mean afterall in it he did say that the last time you found out he was nearly vaporized by a megat tank." [The three just stopped running and Aelita just let the idea settle in. After about a minute Ulrich spoke up.] "Is it just me or is it to quiet around here?"

[XANA hasn't sent a welcoming party yet. It was strange and three continued much more causiously. Time ticked away and still no monsters came to meat them. Eventually they came to the tower and there was not a siganl monster in sight. Aelita went in and Yumi spoke as she did.] "This is to easy, it's clearly a trap." [As soon as she said that both her an Ulrich were devirtualized at the same time without any warning.]

[Upon stepping off of the scanner Ulrich spoke.] "What was that?" [Jeremy blinked, than looked at the screen for a bit before speeking.] "That Ulrich was three Mants and three Krab bots attacking at the same time."

[Jeremy sat there and the two waited for it to sink in. Slowly he realized that Aelita was alone and she couldn't escape from the tower without being attacked. He kept calm knowing that a return to the past would get her out. The only thing needed was for Atlas and Odd to compleat there mission.


	5. How Does He Still Remember That?

[Odd and Atlas continued to run following the path that was created by the activated tower. Odd was looking at the pulse and wondering why it was blue when Atlas spoke up.] "There is a great source of power somewhere here. As such it give's a tremendous boost in power to any plot and can possible destroy the planet."

[Upon looking at Odd Atlas knew that he lost him somewhere, or he just wasn't paying attention. When the tower was in sight Atlas stopped and so did Odd.] "Why did we stop?" [Odd was looking around and Atlas was doing the same but being much more observant.] "It's to quiet. Odd this a trap."

[Atlas realized to late what was going on, but when he did Odd managed to dodge some laser's. Quickly the two pinned down by four Tarantulas which were waiting for them in secret.] "Wow it seems that old XANA has got the upper hand." [Odd wasn't that please with the fact that they were pined down.]

[Wile being careful Atlas looked around to see what could be done. He saw that a stone pillar with a huge rock on the top was near by them. When he was nearly hit in the head by a charged laser he ducked back down and spoke to Odd.] "The monster's are under a rock tower. If we can knock over the top rock than we can devirtualize them all at the same time."

[Atlas came up with the idea that he knocks the rock's over and Odd distracts the Tarantulas.] "If this works than I'm so going to owe you one." [Odd fired some arrows at the monsters and the responded by firing back at him. This let Atlas get out from cover and duck behind some more rocks. This kept up for about four more round's before Atlas got to the rock tower.]

[He started to climb up when he received some laser fire. A group of Mantas decided to join the fight and they were after him. At the same time elsewhere Aelita was exiting the tower that she just deactivated, only to be attacked by a guardian. It trapped her and then sped off toward the Cortex.]

[Atlas on the other hand had to dodge multiple laser fire from the Mantas. After getting hit by one or two of the lasers he started to feel weak. Another laser made him loose grip of the surface of the rock. Upon hitting the ground he was imminently devirtualized. At the same time a Guardian managed to snatch Odd and sped off toward the Cortex.]

[As Atlas was being devirtualized the thought came to him that XANA was originally after him. He stepped off of the pad and went over to the bed to sit down.] "XANA set that trap for me and he accidentally got Odd instead." [Atlas looked around and spoke after realizing that someone else was missing.] "Hey wait a minute where is Aelita?"

[The three exchanged looks at each other before Jeremy spoke.] "Atlas she has been captured by XANA and taken to the Cortex." [Atlas just had a blank look in his face but eventually he spoke.] "By the way what exactly is the Cortex anyways?" [The three started to explain what the Cortex is to Atlas and something dim thought came into his head.]

"Wait did you say Tryon?" "Yeah he's the maker of the Cortex. Why does he sound familiar to you?" [Ulrich asked Atlas the question than it dawned on him that, Atlas is the son of Franz Hopper, and that very man use to work with Tyron.] "I had an entire section of my video diary that had info about him."

"He was a good programer but had some control problem's. I apparently took his place when I solved several incomplete equation's that my parent's left lying around." [The three just looked at him in a strange way before he spoke again.] "What I was board apparently and with living with two scientists you obviously pick up a good skill or two. Or in my case a lot of them that no one expects up to be able to do."

[He trailed off in thought than came back to reality.] "Let's go get the two before Tryon traps them in the digital world forever." [Before Jeremy could ask how Atlas was already on his laptop reconfiguring it.] "What? This is a more advanced form of a scanner, so it can obviously send someone back after a much shorter time than the one's at the factory."

[Eventually Atlas finished his work and spoke.] "Let's get underway with this rescue mission." [With that Atlas got one the pad and went to sector five on Lyoko.] "Well you got to admire that determination he has." [Ulrich shrugged while he said it, than he and Yumi went next.]

[Upon the two getting to sector five they saw Atlas standing away from them. He was deep in thought and was looking at some code that was related to him by using a modified version of the eye scanner. It was an extra thing he managed to make in his spare time, but never had time to test it.] "Atlas what are you waiting for the door is open."

[Yumi got his attention away from the code which seemed interesting. He followed the two and eventually they reached the elevator where Jeremy spoke.] "I don't know who's going to the skid but one of you have to." [Getting annoyed by the activated tower on Lyoko Beta Atlas sent a background program to cheek it out.]

[Eventually the three reached the hanger bay and it was decided that Yumi would be the one to drive the skid. As they were energized Atlas' program pinged and Jeremy picked it up.] "What's this?" "Relax Jeremy it's just a program of mine that I set up. It was just to find out what the active tower on Lyoko Beta is doing."

[Atlas spoke as he was being energized, and after he was inside the skid he opened up his eye scanner.] "Let's see what the problem is shale we?" [After going over the data Atlas spoke.] "It's just a glitch in the system. I'll have to check the system and do a bit of reprogramming, apparently the system couldn't handle the monster's created by XANA. Not enough processing power, so as a result the system changed the blue to red."

[He muttered under his breath after he finished talking.] "Red is easier to process than blue." [Eventually they left dock and exited sector five. They came to the desert sector and went into the digital sea there. Shortly after entering the digital sea Atlas spotted something out of the corner of his eye.] "I think were being watched."

[As being a bit paranoid wasn't enough several Sharks attacked the skid.] "Well we haven't seen these guys in a wile." [Ulrich spoke and imminently Yumi sent the two boy's out. Atlas being a quick learner managed to destroy one in the first five seconds after being launched.] "Wow even Odd couldn't destroy any monster that fast."

[Jeremy was clearly impressed, yet in truth Atlas was just starting to learn how to operate the nav Skid and fire a missile by accident. Soon the two were destroying Shark after Shark, but every time one was destroyed two more took it's place.] "There's to many of them!" [Ulrich was down to his last missile when Atlas saw an AI.]

[It was slim, yet it was the only thing he could think of. A few Sharks were after him, in fact most of the Sharks were. So he instantly made a hard U-turn and scattered the enemy. Than when they regrouped he went straight toward the AI.] "What do you think your doing?"

[Everyone was screamming at him so he cancelled out the radio and continued on his course. The AI cought on to the placn and waited. That was when Atlas suddendly turned upward, and nearly came in contact with one of the upside down towers. The Shark's ran into the AI, but instead of just hitting it, they exploaded upon getting close to it.]

[When he came back he gave a quick army type of salute to the Agua and left. The remaining one's scattered and didn't return after the massive explosion. When he turned the radio back on and docked he spoke.] "It's surprisingly quiet. Are you all still alive?" [The rest of the trip was spent in quiet until William called Jeremy.]

"Will! What is it?" [Jeremy was surprised but with the Hornet attack and the whole thing with Atlas distracted everyone.] "Yeah it's me I was just at the factory. The scanner's are destroyed, and with the recent attack I came over as soon as I could. But your not at the factory and I want to help so where are you?"

[Before Jeremy could respon though Atlas did.] "William is it? Jeremy's at the Hermitage, and the rest of the group is currently in the digital sea. Aelita, and Odd have been captured and taken to the Cortex. Go to the Attic in a picture on the second floor of it there's a picture of the Hermitage. The round window is actually a hidden button so push it and when you get up Jeremy will explane more. Including who I am."

[When he was done talking William spoke.] "OK... I'm on my way and Jeremy you have some explanning to do." [With that he hung up and Jeremy was left speachless.]


	6. The Old Atlas

0*0*0William – Sewer's0*0*0

[William was running threw the sewer's trying to get to the Hermitage. Technically it would be his first time there. Soon the entrance to the Hermitage from the sewer's was in sight. The groups skateboards and scooter's were lying against the walls.]

[He went up the steps and entered the building through the basement. Seance it was abandoned a lot of kids had broken in and graffitied over the walls. But for the most part it was abandoned and trashed. Most of the trashing though came from the men in black, when they were trying to find France Hopper.]

[Eventually William found the picture that he was told about and pushed the window in.] "Hu he was right it was a secret switch." [The ladder came out of the wall and William climbed up the ladder and entered the attic. When he spotted Jeremy he spoke.] "So Jeremy you have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with who was that person?"

[Jeremy did some work on the laptop that he had net to him before speaking.] "That William was Aelita's brother, his name is Atlas. Ulrich, Yumi, and him are on a rescue mission to save Aelita, and Odd who have been taken to the Cortex." [Jeremy explained a bit more into detail as what was going to happen.]

0*0*0Digital Sea0*0*0

[The three continued toward the Cortex with the sea a slight golden color as they went. Eventually they found the outside of the Cortex and Jeremy unlocked it for them.] "As soon as you are on land William will join you." [It wasn't long before the three were waiting on the sectors edge for William.]

[Atlas took this time to do a quick scan of the sector. It was nearing night time, and quickly he noticed that the angle of the fake sun changes the position of the sector blocks. Soon William was standing over Atlas, who didn't hear his friends telling him to move.] "Hey are you OK?"

[Soon Atlas was standing up talking to William wile they waited for something.] "So your Aelita's brother?" "Yep." [The conversation was one sided but soon William came to the most important thing.] "Wait your saying you have no memories of your past before you appeared on Lyoko a few days ago?" "Yeah and since then I been trying to get every signal piece of info I can get. But the strangest thing is my past self would avoid setting foot in the digital world, and now every chance I get I'm going into the digital world."

"Well It's finally ready." [Atlas had no clue what it was they were waiting for so he went and stood behind the group. Soon the Megapod was materialized nearly on top of Atlas.] "WATCH IT!" "Whoop's sorry Atlas your laptop is really complicated, and even with it connected to the supercomputer at the factory I can't control where to materialize stuff that well."

[After getting in the Mega pod Atlas spoke again.] "If I'm correct they should be in the center of the Cortex. The problem would be getting in the black sphere." [He trailed off in thought and the group sped off towards the central hub of the Cortex.]

[Everyone was silent during the ride, but they had a different Atlas with them. Atlas was starting from scratch with only a video diary to get information about his past. It was not able to tell him certain thing's about himself, so he had to rediscover thing's. One of them was being able to do very complex calculations in under a second.] "TURN, RIGHT, NOW!"

[The sudden outburst from him caused Yumi to turn right off the narrow path they were on and fall a short distance to the ground below.] "What was with that sudden outburst Atlas?" [Yumi was shaking her head after he shouted and made them fall off the platform. Ulrich got back in his seat, because he ended up upside down after the fall.]

"Atlas we all know that there is a trap waiting for us, so why did you make Yumi drive off the road?" [Atlas' arm ended up stuck between the two back seats and was working it's way out wile he spoke.] "I know that but we were rushing into this to quick. Also we would have been crushed between to blocks."

[Jeremy spoke shortly after atlas said that.] "He's right about that. There was two very big blocks that would of crushed everyone." [William was lucky and managed to end up back in his seat without any problems.] "Besides being a bit nauseous and probably not in the right mind. I think Atlas is right were sort of rushing into things. If XANA did make a mistake and captured Odd instead of Atlas than let's use it to our advantage."

[As everyone got back into there seats Yumi started to drive again, and soon Jeremy asked the one question that has been bothering him the most.] "I've been wondering Atlas. How exactly did XANA confuse Odd for you?" [No sooner than Jeremy asked the question than everyone started staring at him.]

"Well it seems depending on the sector depends on how I look." [Atlas looked at everyone except Jeremy who was in the real world before continuing.] "Odd is part feline here on lyoko, and as such he has claws and a tail. We were in the desert section, and my form was different. I was basicly part wolf, so I also had a tail and claws."

[He stopped talking for a bit as new thing's came to him.] "XANA's monsters knew what Odd looked like, but they didn't know what I looked like. Some Manta's came when I was climbing a rock tower, and attacked me. As a result I was devirtualized, and the gaurdian that was sent to get me did the next best thing."

[Everything started to fall into place, and with every passing moment Atlas become more scared.] "Aelita is my sister, and if I he needed to get to me why not use my sister?" [The group was on there way once more and Atlas still continued to speak.] "So this isn't a trap for all of us it's a trap for me. Were all code right now, and were just introduced to the code for this place."

[No one like where he was going and soon he spoke something that was even worse.] "Code can be seperated, and reprogramed. So right now I would fight them right down to every last fiber in my being. They would know that I have a soft spot for my sister, so if she was thretened they would know that I would let them do what they want willingly."

"They want to use me for something, and they don't care what they have to do to get it done." [They just reached the outside of the cortext, and just dismounted their ride. Atlas walked over the side of the path and looked down at the digital sea.] "Something unexpected is needed here." [Atlas was talking to himself and thinking about what he use to be like.]

[As far as he knew he was the quiet tipe, yet when thing's got tough he was able to think of a way out. If he was his old self he thought he would do just the opposite of what they wanted him to do, but he wasn't his old self. Then he thought of something that was beyond what anyone would think he was capable of doing.]

[One second he was standing on the edge of the path to the center of the Cortex, than the next he was hurtalling toward the digital sea. It was crazy, but exactly what he thought his old self would do. But instead of hitting the digital sea he went right into the mouth of his AI friend that helped him. All Jeremy could do was watch as he fell into the digital sea.]

[The other's just watched in horror at what they just saw. Atlas jumped into the digital sea without any warnning, and basically commiting suiside. Everyone saw it happen, including Tryon and XANA who both knew that he would do this, and he would return. They both planed for it, and got ready for there next part of the plan, and that was capturing everyone.]

[But underneith everyone's nose was a two more plans. Tryon knew that Atlas would send a clone with a virus planeted within it, so he would use it to get every bit of data he could, before planting a virus to track him down. Wile Atlas was thinking of doing just the opposite. He was going to send a copie of everyone to attack, all wile he had a clone in the Cortext and in the leviathan.]

[The plan was only getting more complexed, and wile the colne indirectly controled the other clone's he would be in the real world by using the program that Jeremy created to help destory XANA's replicas. He would he appear in the factory but by using the sewer's he would get to the Hermitage and help Jeremy.]

**It's been a wile scince I wrote a comit, but I can't seem to make a cliff hanger anymore. In fact I cant even figure out a good way to end this story. The plan is very complexed but I need help to continue this story so send me PM's with idea's that could make this whole complex come crumbling down. Than I could add another twist depending on if I like it or not. =D**


End file.
